


Perfect

by LeeHyunjin



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHyunjin/pseuds/LeeHyunjin
Summary: In Dejuns eyes, nobody was that perfect like Sicheng. In Sichengs eyes, nobody was such a cute idiot like Dejun. A Xiaowin Oneshot
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 10





	Perfect

I watched with fascination as Sicheng moved to the beat of our new choreography. His movements were fluid and sleek, his gaze was serious and his facial expressions showed how focused he was. And he was a perfectionist. Sicheng could already master a choreography flawlessly, but he was never satisfied. There was always something he had to complain about.

So again today. I also knew that he usually preferred to be to himself when he was doing 'overtime' in the dance practice room, but for once I didn't feel like going home and was keeping him company without being asked. For me that meant leaning cross-legged against the wall, not saying a word about myself and just watching him. Okay, stare might be better hit. But could anyone blame me? The man was just breathtaking.

And I hated myself for thinking about a bandmate this way, let alone feeling it. Plus Sicheng, who seemed to have zero interest in any human being. At least he'd never hinted at anything like that. But he was a master at hiding his thoughts and feelings anyway. That differentiated him from Hendery and YangYang, who sometimes let us share in their soul life quite loudly. Or Lucas, who let actions speak for themselves instead of words. You couldn't even compare Sicheng to Kun or Ten. The two of them showed or at least began to say what was going on inside them. And then there was me who had an idiotic crush on one of his bandmates and was trying desperately to keep it a secret. But I was pretty sure everyone knew about it. Well, everyone except Sicheng.

The feeling of being watched pulled me out of my thoughts and I blinked in confusion. Was I so lost in thought? I don't know, but it must have been like that. Because the first thing I noticed were long legs that were in my field of vision and blocked my view. I looked slowly up and directly into Sicheng's face, who gave me his typically insignificant look. But he was exhausted, I could see that.

"Do you want to keep watching me or come with me?" He finally asked. I blinked in confusion and just got a highly intelligent "Huh?" out. My - hot - band mate sighed softly and now looked not only exhausted, but also slightly annoyed. Why was he annoyed please? He'd just asked Random a question that just made zero sense to me. I had the right to be irritated, didn't I?

"Get something to drink? Didn't you listen to me at all?", Sicheng finally replied and crossed his arms over his chest. Okay, he clearly had a right to be annoyed if he'd asked me beforehand and I didn't answer. With glowing cheeks, I nodded hastily and got up quickly. "I'm sorry," I mumbled and rubbed the back of my neck. Somehow, I always did that when I was embarrassed or embarrassed. And this definitely belonged in the 'Extremely Embarrassing' category.

But the way it looked, Sicheng also sympathized with me. He said nothing more and went to the door. And I hurried to run after him. I didn't feel like stepping into any more faux pas.

Nothing particularly exciting happened on the way to the vending machine. I just ran next to Sicheng and neither of us said a word. Okay, maybe that was a pretty weird situation after all. I mean, we lived together in a dorm, we were in the same band and, in my eyes, even something like friends. You could exchange a few words with each other. But with the best will in the world, I couldn't come up with anything intelligent, and Sicheng probably preferred silence too, so I finally let it go.

When he got to the vending machine, Sicheng bought two bottles of mineral water and gave me one of the bottles without saying a word. I looked at him in surprise, but then smiled. "Thanks, Sicheng." I said softly. He made no reply, opened his bottle and took a few long swallows. I could be mistaken, but did he actually smile briefly when I said thank you? That would be the first emotional reaction I'd ever get from him. Without the cameras pointing at us. Without being asked or expected of us. That was a real smile. Or I was just too tired and hallucinating. Anything was possible with me.

"Do you just want to stare at the bottle or have a drink?" Sicheng's voice tore me from my thoughts, and his words made me want to sink into the ground. And again one of those extremely embarrassing moments that made my life so much easier. Not. While my ears got hot, I quickly opened the bottle and drank quickly. Too hasty, because the next moment I choked so hard that tears came to my eyes. At first I didn't even notice that I was holding the bottle a bit crooked and that the contents slowly poured onto the floor.

Suddenly I felt someone take the bottle from my hand and hit me hard on the back. Fortunately, that helped and slowly I calmed down again. "Thanks .....", I said a little out of breath and wiped the back of my hand over my eyes. "You'd better be careful. You're still needed, Junnie," Sicheng replied in a low voice, then handed my bottle back to me and went back into the dance practice room.

I stood there with big eyes and most likely bright red cheeks. Sicheng was worried about me? And since when did he call me Junnie? Since when did he even give me nicknames? I nibbled lightly on my lower lip as I also slowly made my way back. My heart was in my throat.

Sicheng had never been as close to me as he was a few minutes ago. I could feel his breath on my ear, which was completely different from photoshoots. Or I interpreted more into a situation than I should. But Sicheng had managed damn often in the last half hour to confuse me, so I was allowed to interpret into something more. At least that's how I saw it.

When I got to Sicheng after what felt like an eternity, he was of course dancing again. How much energy did the guy have? But I couldn't help but smile as I went back to my seat by the wall and flopped onto the floor. This time, however, I did not lean against it, but stayed upright and admired the flowing movements of my bandmate again. In all honesty, next to Sicheng, I felt like I was moving like a lumberjack.

"Take part." I blinked slightly and pointed at myself. "Me?" I asked and the next moment I felt like a complete idiot. Of course he meant me, someone else wasn't there. Sicheng stopped his movements and looked at me through the huge mirror that formed the wall opposite us with a raised eyebrow. "No, the bottle in your hand. Of course you, stupid.", He replied dryly, but I could tell from the flickering in his eyes that he found the situation quite funny at the moment.

Actually, I didn't want to dance anymore either. I was tired and besides, I had moved strangely during the actual dance practice, so that my shoulder was hurting now. But I couldn't refuse a wish - or an order - from a Dong Sicheng. With a silent sigh, I put the bottle on the floor next to me, got up heavily, and went to Sicheng. I stopped right next to him and saw him with a slightly pained smile. He responded with a very slight twitch of the corners of his mouth, then began to dance again. I waited a moment, then got in with me.

And like I said, I felt like an amateur. My movements weren't even nearly as smooth as his, and I stumbled a few steps. Well, I had to say in my defense that we had only been rehearsing the choreography for four days, and I wasn't a dance genius like Sicheng or Ten.

After a while, however, Sicheng seemed to have had enough of the tragedy I delivered. He stopped again, then stepped up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I stopped too and looked at him, somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry, I know it was horrible," I said, whereupon he shook his head.

"It wasn't horrible. But I noticed that you are quite tense, that's why the choreography looks a bit bumpy with you ... Uh, bumpy. You have to loosen up.", He replied and stepped behind me. then he put his hands on my hips. I swear I died several thousand deaths in that moment! "The most important thing is that you feel the dance and let your body guide you, not your head. Don't think, just move."

Sicheng's voice was right in my ear, and only now did I realize how close he was behind me. With all my love, how should I loosen up and not think ?! Its closeness, its warmth, its scent, it drove me crazy. My bandmate probably also noticed that his persuasion didn't help, because he took his hands off my hips and turned me around.

"What's bothering you, Junnie? What's haunting your head?" He finally asked, looking me straight in the eye. I didn't want to say it and in no time at all I had the perfect excuse ready. But when I opened my mouth, I could only get one word out.

"You."

Sicheng then looked at me with wide eyes. It was obvious that he had expected everything, but not that. I would probably have felt the same way, to be honest.

At least I had the ass in my pants to stop in front of him and meet his gaze, albeit fearfully. Finally his expression changed and he smiled slightly. "So then I am the reason why you are so uptight?" He asked again, and I nodded briefly. The cat was out of the bag anyway, so I could stick with the truth.

With my eyes fixed on the floor, I nervously waited again for a reaction on my part. Even if the silence that followed my answer lasted only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. I hated that. A low laugh made me look up in confusion. What was so funny now? I was about to ask that, but Sicheng got ahead of me again.

"Junnie, I already knew that."

It took a moment for my brain to process these words, and then ...

"Please what ?!" I screamed and looked at my counterpart in disbelief. My face had to resemble an overripe tomato by now, I was sure of that. But was that damn serious now? When did he notice that and why had he never said anything?

Apparently these questions appeared on my face in neon yellow, because Sicheng smiled again and ran his fingers through his hair. "I actually noticed it pretty early on. You were always visibly nervous around me and tried to keep your distance. At first I thought you didn't like me, but I quickly realized that it was more like that On the contrary. I was pretty uncomfortable at first, but over time I began to enjoy your undivided attention and even tease you with targeted actions. But that wasn't the only thing. Your cute inability to hide your feelings about me has driven me to get better. To be perfect, "he explained to me, but I only understood the station. The last part of his explanation was irritating and I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me.

"What do you mean?" I finally wanted to know and was surprised to see how a slight red sheen formed on Sicheng's cheeks. What was going on now? "Your interest in me piqued my curiosity. I wanted to get to know the person behind my bandmate, the person behind the singer Xiaojun. Apparently I was better at secretly observing than you when you didn't notice. In any case, I finally realized that I didn't want to just tease you anymore. I wanted to please you. I wanted you to only see me, nobody else. " He stopped for a moment and looked at the floor, "I know that everything sounds like I'm the total psycho. But I ....."

I stopped letting him speak, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Little did he know how happy I was at these words. Sicheng seemed taken by surprise, but then he put his hands on my hips and kissed back. It was damp and kind of clumsy and unsafe, but for me it was perfect. For me it was perfect.

Bonus:

"Damn it, Sicheng! I have no problem with you and Junnie being a couple, but next time please be so nice and don't fuck him so hard that he can no longer walk properly when you know that on There's a damn dance practice coming up next day! ", Kun thundered and looked angrily at my boyfriend. For my part, I wanted to sink into the ground while our bandmates began to joke at my expense.

With a bright red head I looked to my sweetheart for help. He met my gaze briefly, then put an arm around my waist. But before I could look forward to his help, a cheeky grin appeared on his lips. "What can I do if he's so tight ..."

"Sicheng !!"

Sometimes I hated this guy! But only sometimes, because most of the time I could only love him.

The End


End file.
